


Diasee

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, happy new year everyvanguard !, i just keep coming up with worse things to add to this and im very sorry, its vore adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: the worst sin i have ever committed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is a selfish fanfic that is written entirely for my own self indulgence and nothing more. 
> 
>  
> 
> [title/summary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CQL1WUR6pk)

It is at the end of the world the wheels of their fate resume their motion, that they reunite for only one purpose. One simple, mindless purpose. For their blades to connect once again, and spill their feelings unto the soil of their home planet, except it’s the wrong existence he’s met with. The dragon is well aware of it from the very first strike of his sword; Aichi is still such an immature being, after all. Even after all the time he’s spent growing, he can never seem to truly step into the shoes of his avatar, to imagine himself so powerful and vital as the knight he lifts his image from. The knight he shares his entire livelihood with, his entire being with, gifted to him by such a precious person to him.

He’ll live up to it someday, he’s certain. Someday, he’ll meet Overlord with his blade, right at his chest-- his heart, the way he’d imagined it with Kai in their first fight. Their first true meeting, their first communion. 

This, as well, is nothing more than the bread and the wine that greets a new day. Whether he lives or dies, succeeds or fails, and fades away from this state, he’ll feel relieved. He hopes it is a sentiment shared by the soul of his partner; by this majestic beast. 

His mind is all too clouded by selfish desires; with every swing of his sword he falters, trips over his own feet and is only so lucky to catch himself before the dragon strikes again. He’s not as much fun to play with as Ahmes is, he’s still so meek. No matter how loudly he can speak amongst his peers, how far he can travel on Earth, how he lights the path for everyone he meets, he’s still so transparent. It’s an existence that is rightfully his, that is so much a part of him it might as well be his very spirit, his entire life goal, and still he can not meet it. He’ll never meet it, but he can’t stop his hand from reaching out to him at each and every step. 

He wants to reach out to him, to understand him. It’s a sentiment shared between him and the reaper, but not one for one another. Rather, it is only through each other they can express their awkward feelings without a  hint of fear or shame. The relationships between them are so diffident, awkward and mangled, they’re strangled around the four of their necks like a red string of such a cursed fate. With every mistake the two of them make on Earth, three or four mistakes are made by their avatars here. With every fault cracking their skin, the distance between them grows shorter and shorter; the grip around their necks tighter and tighter.

They won’t falter like that ever again. It was an unspoken promise between them, and this is the best he can do for now.

He accepts his mistakes even as they happen right before his eyes. When his mind wanders, when he loses grip of the sword he’d thought were tight within his hand, and watches it fly up into the sky and crash into the ground without much grace, he steps back without any more will to fight on further. He tangles his feet as he moves, falling backwards right on his bum, and it is in that very moment he realizes just how miniscule his life floats in the river of life. How far he still has to reach, that he could never meet the face of the dragon this low on the ground. He could never touch the sky like this.

The dragon slams his palm at the side of Aichi’s head, a cloud of dust rising and falling from the Earth, but Aichi doesn’t flinch at all. He doesn’t fight back; he’s used to losing, after all. The difference in their strength is still so immaculate, it isn’t anything like a game of cards. Even that is not quite so simple as it ought to be, not as carefree as when they were all children, with bright hopes and bright dreams. The feeling is still there, but muddled; bitter and stubborn. It’s lived on only through perseverance, through passion, and adoration, and even through all of this the love in his heart hasn’t faded one bit.

He can’t quit. He can’t abandon it. And even a power such as this, for all the trouble it brings, all the suffering it begets, it’s the only means he has of finding peace.

The distance between them is closed so swiftly, physically. His face is far too close, painfully close, that it burns Aichi’s skin when the heat of his breath reaches him. Even through such heavy armor, the feeling is inescapable and discomforting. He’s never felt quite so pathetically small in the world, even in the body of his avatar, he’s truly as weak and insignificant as any other. He is but an insect beneath him, a human before Gods. The dragon’s mouth opens up with a smile, and Aichi relinquishes himself of all his troubles, his thoughts, out of focus like a migraine that corrupts them. Everything is just as it ought to be.

The dragon engulfs the lower half of Aichi’s body in his mouth, raising him up delicately from the ground up into the sky; so clear, and so bright, and so unexpectedly underwhelming. He closes his mouth around the body, his teeth lightly grating against the soft flesh of his stomach, and the sharp lower half of his spine. Just the slightest bit more, with just the slightest bit of pressure the dragon could snap his body in half, but he never would act so cruel. His existence is a precious one, and for all the terrible sins held over his head, this dragon, too, is far to graceful in his grip over him. To be so ravenous, so mindless and so violent as this scarlet reaper, this Dragonic Overlord… To be caressed in such a way…

Aichi blushes, but he’s certain at least half of the redness burning away at his cheeks is a result of the blood rushing to his head when he falls back. His head dangles out the maw of the dragon, like some kind of half-forgotten toy, his skin greeted with the slime and grime of saliva that drips into the cracks left from their clash. His tongue rolls around Aichi’s thighs, wraps itself around his body, around all the worst parts of him. In this, a body so foreign to him, a body that doesn’t at all belong to him, none of it lines up with his reality. The life he’s grown accustomed to, it is as disappointing as it is freeing. 

For a moment, he loses track of how much time is passing them by, so uneventfully the world, this planet Cray, continues turning without paying them any mind. Their existence futile, the feelings in his heart so desperate. Any fear he might have had on Earth becomes so meaningless here, it’s a life that doesn’t belong to him, but shares with him nothing but pity. He wonders just how long it would take, to die of inverse suspension. To lose his mind entirely, to stop breathing and pass out in this loving embrace. To return unto eternity, it is perhaps a fate his own Avatar would regret more than him, and he doesn’t let the thought cloud his mind any further.

It would be naturally easy to lose himself like this, to die pleasantly like this. For as long as the thought has time to pass, as long as his brain can process such a thought with his mind so disoriented, and so disconnected from reality, he lets it grow like an invasive weed around his skull. It evokes the same imagery as he feels in his head, that’s burning and numb with vision blurred. It’s hard to maintain such a presence like this, in this body that is not his, it takes a powerful imagination he's losing his grip of allowing his brain to sustain such trauma. And so it is with all the strength he has left in him, a single swoop, Aichi pulls his body up. With both his hands, he cups the dragon’s face, mostly for his own benefit as to steady himself, but he does truly smile gently when their skin makes contact. 

It’s such a selfish smile. As he starts to steady himself, the fog that clouds his brain clearing, he runs his hands back and forth across the face of the dragon. It’s like petting an oversized dog, a return for all the love he’s gifted unto Aichi. All the affection he has to offer, every ounce of love and adoration that’s come to brew in Aichi’s heart with all his shortcomings. A rivalry that can’t be quelled, that can only seem to melt into a feeling of absolute love, a love so great it can not be contained at all, neither here nor on Earth, their destinies have so long been set in stone.

Aichi presses his lips unto the tip of the dragon’s nose, light as a feather yet overflowing with all his passionate feelings for him. Dragonic Overlord, Kai Toshiki, it makes no difference which he caresses, they share an essence that is so unlike any other, it wouldn’t even be a stretch to call them the same entity. The same being.

This is, after all, the truest form of Kai Toshiki.

He wonders if he exudes any of the presence as his Avatar does. He’s not sure he could even compare, to such a magnificent warrior and leader, he still can’t really see it in himself. Even with this powerful imagination of his, it’s the one goal he can’t grasp, the one ideal he can’t reach. For him, and for the dragon as well, they share one another’s guilt, their self conscious doubts as they attempt to fill rolls to big for their shoes. 

“Thank you.”

Aichi mumbles against the dragon’s nose, the vibrations of his words ringing throughout the dragon’s entire body, and it’s feelings are met in kind. He feels the heat the wells in his throat, a flame that rings not the feeling of destruction, but of pure, unadulterated happiness. It’s all that he knows to express his feelings, and Aichi takes them for what they are, all the same as their endeared human on Earth, the feelings between them, between their avatars, always spills awkwardly from their lips. Without the words to express themselves, the courage to say  _ I love you, _ that they care deeply for one another, it’s a feeling eternally acknowledged silently when their together, encouraged in the distance left between them. 

Aichi can feel the tears well up in his eyes, but they, too, will go unspoken. The distance between them-- Between him and Kai-- is still so great. But someday, he’ll meet him. Just as they’ve always promised, their paths will cross again, they’re fated to. There’s nothing to fear even in this state, his goodbyes will never be eternal, but a promise to meet again soon.

And next time, he’s certain, he’ll catch up to him. It’s a promise he engraves into the dragon’s will, whispers earnestly against the scales across his face.  _ Next time,  _ he says,  _ for sure,  _ he says, but the thought goes eternally unfinished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my next trick, i'm going to write Kai Toshiki domming Chaos Breaker Dragon.
> 
> It is the last fanfic of the year, huh... I hope everyone will continue to support my idiotic ideas into the next one... Please excuse me..!


	2. extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a sudden imeeji that came to me after reading Alissa's comment.... excuse me, it's short.............. and unedited............ but i hope it is enjoyable, none-the-less..... Let it become a year filled with kaichi and DOBB! Happy New Year!

He scratches Kai’s head with both his hands, running fingers right through his soft, fluffy hair. It’s much different from the presence the dragon exudes, more like petting one of the overly fluffy cats that come and go from Kai’s house he sometimes gets the chance to meet when he visits. It is different, but also a bit the same. Kai doesn’t say a word about it, there is neither pleasure nor rejection, but the same grumpy face Aichi’s grown too accustomed to seeing. That reminds him he’s right at home, here. Right back in the place he belongs.  
“And then...”  
Aichi says, recalling the time spent with the other half of Kai Toshiki, with his soul, his avatar, he doesn’t finish the embarrassing admittance to his sins, but plays them out unexpectedly, pressing his lips gently to Kai’s nose. It’s so small in comparison, the whole world feels so much greater after spending time on Cray. He feels like he can accomplish anything, when he’s survived such a bitter and frail tread between life and death.   
He let’s his love selfishly travel across Kai’s face, on his red cheeks, the edge of his lips, but they never do find the courage to share that taste. The taste lingering inside one another’s mouth, it feels so distant even now, he’s lucky to have Kai sit still this long relishing in his own shyness; like a cat that might skitter away at any sudden movement, when the thought occurs to Aichi to speak his confessions further.  
“It went like that, except I was in his mouth.”  
He says, blunt as a stone being thrown to Kai’s head, he lacks any sense of shame. Maybe it was all taken away from him in America.  
“I-In his... what...?”  
Aichi smiles, this slick and prideful smile that reminds Kai of that time long passed when he’s been drunk on his own personality faults. Sometimes, it seems nothing at all could phase this Aichi Sendou, who’s grown up so finely, so self absorbedly, but it’s only between them his own self conscious feelings about himself are spilled.   
“Are you jealous, kaikun? If you want, we could also—“  
Those were the words, the one’s to frighten to cat from his comfortable state in Aichi’s hands, pushing him away with a face that screams _not a chance in Hell,_ to Aichi, but equally is full of the same desires in Aichi’s heart. Kai is shy, after all, it’s too easy to play with him like this.   
Before he has the chance to run, from Japan all the way back to France he’s sure, Aichi takes Kai in his arms, wraps them tightly around Kai’s waist from behind, “Like this, kaikun~” Aichi begins, taking soft bites out of Kai’s neck with a smile on his face. The rolls are reversed, but he feels the same relief sharing such a moment with him, his eternal rival, his very own soulmate. Even listening to kai whine, cupping his own face in his hands as Aichi takes to his ears instead of the neck, this is just as pleasant. It’s as though, through their time together, he could fall in love with kai any number of times and it would still feel like the first. Like the very first day they’d met, that kai had reached his hand out to Aichi and showed him just the slightest bit of kindness.  
This card he still holds close to his chest, their fate has always been to end up like this, he’s sure. He hopes in his heart the dragon is feeling the same slightest bit of peace, that Kai, through all his fears of affection, is as warm as Aichi’s heart feels holding him this close. It’s a blessing he’d never thought was for him, as warm as the insides of a dragon, as precious as a kiss to the lips, they’re all the same, but this is a particular memory he’ll never forget.  
 _For as long as we both live_ , he thinks. _I want to keep making these wonderful memories with you._


	3. I'm Very Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why wont anyone tell me to shut up

He grips delicately between his claws Aichi by the back of his armor. When he lifts him up, he’s taken aback by just how light he is, in this body so entirely foreign to Kai yet so intimately comfortable, that he can genuinely relax just the slightest bit like this even if it takes adjusting to. Though he is like a feather in Kai’s hands, the motion is slow and thoughtful, fueled by the nagging distractions eating away at Kai’s mind, how awkward everything about their precarious situation is.

On the outside, it must seem like a total role reversal, that Kai is so anxious and Aichi is so cool headed about all this. But in truth, Kai’s never been good at all with these things; affection, be it for friends, or family, or this, the love of his life, none of it ever seems to come across the way he wishes it would. His feelings are muddled like paint that’s been over mixed, communicated like a game of telephone with nothing but his awkward words to support him.

Aichi understands this, and Aichi never blames him, but there’s times he really wish he would.

His thoughts are lost as he holds Aichi above his head, the orange glow of Cray’s setting sun illuminating every thin stray hair of Aichi’s like gold. It’s probably not the type of romantic image one should have of the person he’s supposed to be devouring.

It’s at Aichi’s suggestion they do something so absurd as this. It’s always at Aichi’s suggestion, that there are times Kai thinks, maybe all that time spent away in America had corrupted him ever so slightly, but Aichi’s probably always been like this. It’s a time he’d rather not remember, but even as far back as when Aichi were under the influence of such a mysterious power as this, it were his earnest desires he’d spoken back then.

Kai swallows awkwardly, barely capable of holding eye contact, that were it not for the body he’s in right now he’s certain his face would be flushed and nervous and so dreadfully embarrassing to look at. A dragon has no such need for those concerns, and yet even still he’s certain he can’t uphold the image of this unwavering and proud general he calls his avatar. His very soul.

“Kai-kun…”

Aichi calls out to him, his voice breathy yet so elegant. He reaches out his right leg, barely able to reach Kai as he taps the tip of his nose with his foot. He’s smiling softly, in a way Aichi always so does when he’s in Kai’s presence, whether he’s aware of it or not. But it’s particularly embarrassing to see it now, see it honoring Kai with his patience, giving him the slightest push to go on knowing Kai will lose all resolve at the drop of a dime.

His neck feels stiff the longer he stares up to the sky at Aichi, so much time is passing them by but he hasn’t a clue where to go from here. How to approach such a situation, such a fantasy that could only be lived out with a terrifying, unrelenting power as this. Maybe, Aichi is just the slightest bit more intimidating with control over it than without; he’s so bold and powerful and Kai feels so weak in his presence.

In a good way, now. It’s not a weakness that has him reveling in his self conscious delusions, but relinquishing himself to Aichi’s will. It’s a dance for two, with Aichi taking the lead to bring the peace out of Kai’s heart and give his soul rest.

He opens his mouth a little wider, pulling Aichi in, the sharp teeth of this dragon form he’s taken to grate so lovingly over the unarmored suit that lines Aichi’s thighs.

There’s a selfish desire brewing in Kai’s chest like the fire of the dragon that can never be burnt out. How desperate he feels, suddenly; that he laments their hasty decision to share this kind of intimate moment together without thinking a single thing through. That Aichi chose the body of his avatar, dressed head to toe in armor, he can’t taste him like this. He can’t reach Aichi like this.

It’s such a pathetic thought that it genuinely starts eating at his chest; he can feel that flame well up inside him like the dragon’s own means of releasing heat; his embarrassment like a flush to his cheeks. He lowers his head to avoid scorching Aichi before speaking;

“I can’t do this Aichi--!”

He shakes his head, over and over in the most adorable, uniquely _kai-kun_ of ways.

“There’s no way, absolutely no way---!”

His words are becoming just as heated as the gentle flames whispering off his lips. Aichi can’t restrain his laughter, not even the slightest bit, he has to hold his stomach from how pitiful all this is. Though, he’s hardly making fun of him either, in such an Aichi way he feels immediately sorry for how crude he’d being, but it’s just another aspect of being in love, he thinks. Of sharing one another’s intimate feelings whole-heartedly, even if it ends up fruitless such as this.

Kai holds his head in his free hand, holding out his palm in the other to allow Aichi to stand on his own, a slightly more comfortable position to be in. Aichi holds out his hand to Kai, _there, there,_ he hums as he runs his hand over his muzzle. Kai looks into Aichi’s eyes so helplessly, it’s hard to imagine that someone so great and powerful as this general of the Empire could be so adorable. Aichi doesn’t even think twice about it before allowing the words _I love you_ to slip from his lips, earnestly reiterating them the closer he brings their faces together.

Though a mutual kiss is a little awkward to imagine, it’s not at all an odd thought to see Aichi pressing his lips to Kai’s face, easing him from all his discomfort. He softens his gaze over Aichi in anticipation, just as it often ends up on Earth, Aichi is always taking the lead like this. So it catches him off guard, just a bit, to say the least, when he feels Aichi’s tongue rolling over his cheek instead.

“A-Aichi…!”

Kai pulls back abruptly, though careful not to drop his lover. That would be even more dreadful than all this pent up embarrassment consuming Kai at the core. Aichi can’t help but laugh just a bit more at Kai’s expense.

“Next time, I want you to taste me, too.”

Aichi holds a finger to his lips, a sly and earnest promise of a next time Kai will make sure never comes even so far as the next life. He swears on it over and over again, that the possibility is so far out the window it might reach the other side of the world before ever coming up again.

But he can’t deny how fast his heart is beating, it’s becoming harder and harder to maintain himself here like this by the racing of his thoughts corrupting his mind. _There’s no way,_ he reassures himself, _but maybe,_ dangerous words enter like the devil knocking on his shoulder, _maybe next time…_

There will be no next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: someday im gonna write the Kai!DO/Aichi!BB of my dreams!!  
> sam: ah, the finish line..... Writing kai voring aichi  
> me: [screaming]
> 
> and somehow i ended up writing it in less than an hour. I'm very sorry, as is true to the ending, there will be No Next Time this time, I promise.....!!


End file.
